Compared with a liquid crystal display apparatus, an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display apparatus is lighter and self-luminous, consumers less power, needs no backlight source, has no viewing angle restriction and a high reaction rate, and so on.
An OLED display device in the OLED display apparatus comprises two structures: a bottom emission structure and a top emission structure. Taking the top emission structure as an example, the OLED display device comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in an array, each pixel comprising an anode, a light-emitting layer and a cathode formed sequentially on a substrate. When voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, an electron hole migrates from the anode to the light-emitting layer and is complexed with an electron migrated from the cathode to stimulate a light-emitting material in the light-emitting layer to produce light, which is emitted through the cathode to achieve a top emission.